Black Forest Chateau
by Sydney Pima
Summary: Severus Snape meets an old enemy, the new DADA teacher. He thinks that he will be her biggest problem, but he didn't want her dead, but someone else seems to. And isn't afraid of achieving it. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters besides my own. J.K. Rowling own all the cannon and otherwise noted characters that are involved in the Harry Potter books.  
  
Author's Note: Now...I do have more than one chapter done at the moment, but I will save myself the worry and post this now and see if any one likes it. I will not ask for reviews, but I'd be happy if you would. I really wouldn't mind.   
This story is set in 1995, Harry Potter's fifth year, it does include flash backs to the 1970's era with all those people we know and love. Hope you enjoy this, and hopefully I'll be able to incorporate a plot in here somewhere...^.~  
  
  
  
**Chapter One: Meaghan Wright**  
Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of overcoming it.'-Helen Keller  
  
A body entangled in bed sheets moaned and tried to stretch the bonded limbs. Finding she couldn't the sheets were kicked and clawed at until they lay harmless on the floor, the panting woman sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at the sheets. Standing, the woman walked into the bathroom, sighing as she glanced at the mirror and started to pull a brush through her soft brown hair, it was just below her shoulders and always looked soft...after she showered and brushed it thoroughly.  
  
It's still a little poofy, dear... The mirror commented, the woman sneered at it and flinged a hair tie at it. Stepping into the shower, the woman thought nothing but of the job she had to find before she lost all her money and had to live in a box somewhere. She knew she had about thirty Galleons left, twenty five Sickles, and one hundred Knuts. Not enough to last her to the end of the week on her pay.  
  
She decided she didn't like staying at the Leaky Cauldron when she had to pay so much for every night, it wasn't as if she received breakfast, lunch, and dinner for free.   
  
Stepping out she wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into the main room, where she disappeared into a closet and came out with a deep cobalt blue cloak in one hand, and just regular blue robes. She slipped on her beaten and scuffed black shoes and cracked her neck before pulling the cloak on and stepping out the door, being careful to put her locks in place.  
  
As soon as she was out of her room, the chattering and laughs and arguments drafted up to her, sighing she made her way down the stairs and into the pub, where groups of people littered the small pub.   
  
Making her way through the group, a laughing pair made their way toward her.   
  
Her name was called out by two women giggling to each other and were waving at her. Meaghan narrowed her eyes at them and eventually rolled them. They tottered over the her and leaned on each other. How're you, Meg?  
  
Have you been drinking? Meaghan said immediately, crossing her arms. She really needn't ask the question, they rank of the alcohol as they giggled to each other again.  
  
What makes you think that, Meg? The one of the right asked, her below the shoulder wavy strawberry blonde hair was swept from her neck and she wore ruby red robes and no cloak, her blue eyes twinkled at Meaghan.   
  
You're acting like prats, Meaghan said as she narrowed her eyes again. The blonde haired girl looked offended.  
  
We're not, we're just having fun, right Brooke? The blonde asked, the woman next to her nodded fervently. Her long brown hair fell in her face as she nodded,she shifted her amber eyes from Meaghan to the blonde haired girl.   
  
She assented, Meaghan rolled her eyes and gave them both excruciating looks.   
  
You girls need to find a proper job, like me. Meaghan finally said, raising her head as the two girls glanced at each other. You can come with me, today.  
  
That's all right, Meaghan. We're perfectly happy here, at the Cauldron. Brooke said, swaying slightly. Tell her Dawn.  
  
Yup, we get substantial pay and we're not out on the streets...I'd say were off on a good foot, I think we'll stay. Dawn said firmly, Brooke nodding beside her. Meaghan sighing and unfolded her arms and eyed them warily.  
  
Whatever you say, She mumbled, glancing about at the odd people that met in the Pub. I think you two should go take an anti-drunkness potion...  
  
The two girls stared at her with blank faces before they glanced at each other and started laughing loudly.  
  
Meg actually made a joke! Good Heavens, I think I'll faint... Dawn cackled, dragging Brooke toward the bar and ordering the barmaid for more drinks. Meaghan watched them with an amused eye before shaking her head and leaving them pub.   
  
Upon entering Diagon Alley, Meaghan decided she'd go to the Apothecary and see if they had any vacant jobs that she could fill. She was good and Potions and knew a fresh ingredient to a slightly excessively bad one.   
  
She entered the pungent store and had to stop a moment, she smiled as she thought of all the great things she could buy here.   
  
Can I help you? A man came from the back room, standing in front of the countertop and folded his hands on them. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling at her.   
  
Well...I was wondering if you had any job openings...I'm fairly well adept at Potions and am very good at picking good, fresh ingredients. She said this with a bit of nervousness, but with blunt determination. The man's smile faded and he sighed warily.  
  
I'm sorry, miss...but I only need two assistants, and I have two. I would offer you a job if I could pay, He said this with a bit of humbleness that made Meaghan sigh in hatred, she hated it when people acted to humble that she couldn't even release her rage on them without feeling guilty.   
  
I don't need much pay sir, maybe twenty Galleons a week. Meaghan said, spreading her hands in front of her, palm up. She gazed at the owner with a pleading look. He shook his head and looked off at one of the shelves that held the pickled items.  
  
I'm really sorry, but I can not, miss. he said quietly, smiling slightly as she nodded, defeated. She turned and started towards the door, he called after her as soon as her hand touched the brass door knob. You might try Quality Quidditch Supplies or Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.  
  
Meaghan mumbled heading out of the foul smelling shop and started toward the Quidditch store. Upon entering it, there were already people there, milling about, looking for all things Quidditch related and studying the new type of broom by the Nimbus Inc.  
  
Oh, sorry miss! May I help you? A young, gangly boy said, bumping into her, he wore a small badge with the store's sign on it, it was flashing orange.  
  
Erm--could you tell me where the manage is? She asked, glancing about the store. There really was a lot of people in there, it was much different than the Apothecary.   
  
Oh, he's up those stair's and to your right. The boy said, pointing to the stair case by the Quidditch Books. She nodded her thanks as he ran off, telling a young boy that there no touching.   
  
Heading up the stairs a little bit apprehensively, she came to the door on the right and knocked.   
  
Come in, A muffled response came from the other side, Meaghan opened the door and stepped in, a man sat behind the desk and was scribbling on some sort of parchment. Yes? Do you have an appointment?  
  
  
  
Then what do you want?  
  
Do you, by chance, have an open job?  
  
No, go away.  
  
  
  
I said no, now _go away_! I'm _busy_!  
  
That's how it went all, eventually, by four Meaghan was heading back to the Leaky Cauldron a bit deflated. Upon entering, her friends were sitting at a booth near the bar with mugs of some sort of drink.  
  
Meaghan wandered over to them and slumped into the seat, they looked up, surprised.  
  
Didn't go so well? Brooke asked, a small smile on her face as Meaghan rolled her eyes and rested her head on the back of the booth. Well, maybe next time.  
  
I don't think there'll be a next time, Meaghan said softly, she was getting sick and tired of running around everywhere looking for a job.   
  
What do you mean? Dawn asked, her eyes wide, she glanced a bit worriedly at Brooke, who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
I'm thinking of going back to Luton... Meaghan said faintly, Brooke and Dawn gasped and stared at her in surprise.  
  
You can't do that, Meaghan! You can't just go back like that, I mean, you left for a reason, it's not as if you--  
  
Well, I never did say I was a Gryffindor. Meaghan said tartly, this earned a small chuckle from Dawn, but Brooke was no laughs.  
  
Meaghan, you worked to hard for this. You can just turn tail and run at a fork in the road. Brooke said, her friends were much more helpful when they weren't drunk, was the only thought in Meaghan's head as she watched Brooke. I mean it, Meaghan.  
  
I know you do, and I mean I can't pay the rent if I don't find a job soon. Meaghan said angrily, they just didn't understand what it was like having to pay debts and always be low on money. Their family's weren't rich, but they weren't as poor as Meaghan was.  
  
Why don't you work here? I'm sure Tom would be willing to let you waitress or something, Dawn said a bit off handedly, she knew Meaghan hated waitressing, but it was worth a try.  
  
I don't think so, Dawn. I'm never going to work as a waitress again, not after what happened in...you know. Meaghan finished lamely, shrugging as she looked sharply at them, as if daring her to answer any more questions.  
  
You still haven't told us what happened, friends are supposed to tell each other things. Dawn said a bit dejectedly, Meaghan sighed and Brooke glared at her friend.  
  
Some things are better not said, Meaghan grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall above Dawn's head. Dawn nodded gloomily, just minutes afterward her head shot up and she stared at something past Meaghan's shoulder.   
  
A tap on Meaghan's shoulder made her jump and she turned swiftly around, to spy an older woman with a stern face and a pointed hat, her scarlet robes were smoothed and had no creases. She looked familiar.  
  
I hear you need a job, She said, glancing at Brooke and Dawn, who were staring at her with wide eyes. Meaghan narrowed her eyes and gave the woman a look.  
  
She said cautiously, the woman snapped her gaze down to Meaghan, a small smile spread on the woman's face.  
  
Do you even remember who I am, Miss Wright? The woman asked a bit too smug-like. Meaghan's eyes narrowed before they widened in recognition.  
  
Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here? Meaghan asked, furrowing her brow she glanced around to room, looking for any other escaped teachers.   
  
Well, I was looking for Hagrid, I found him. Anyway, I over heard your conversation, you say you need a job? Meaghan nodded with curiosity. McGonagall smiled and nodded toward Dawn and Brooke, who were staring at McGonagall, their old teacher. Come with me, it just so happens we have an opening at Hogwarts.  
  
Um...what _kind_ of opening? Meaghan asked as she stood and glanced back at her friends, who shrugged and gave her encouraging smiles.   
  
A teaching position--  
  
Meaghan gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at her old professor. I couldn't possibly teach, I'd be no good at it.  
  
Sure you would, you'd be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Meaghan brightened at that and a smile came unbeckoned on her face.   
  
  
  
Really, now come with me, we must see the Headmaster. McGonagall was practically dragging Meaghan over to the Flooing hearth.  
  
Is Dumbledore still the Headmaster?  
  
Of course he is, now, say Albus Dumbledore's Office. McGonagall said sternly, Meaghan nodded and stepped into the now green flames and repeated the words. She stumbled out of a different hearth and ended up catching herself on the back of a red plush chair. A man at the desk looked up, surprised.  
  
Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting you, where's Minerva? Just as he asked this, McGonagall came out of the hearth with much more grace. Ah, Minerva, might you inform me on who this nice young woman is?  
  
Meaghan Wright, graduated years ago. McGonagall said shortly, smiling as the Headmaster inclined his head toward Meaghan, who reciprocated the gesture.   
  
With Severus, am I correct in thinking this, Miss Wright? Albus asked, a twinkle in his eye as Meaghan's own clouded over and her eyes darkened.  
  
She said softly, glaring at the floor as a flush of anger swept over her.  
  
Albus, she needed a job and I think she would be perfect for the DADA teacher, what do you think?   
  
No Gryffindor biases? Gee, Minerva, I think you're losing your touch. Albus said as McGonagall stiffened. All right, I agree with you. Miss Wright, when can you start?   
  
Meaghan looked at him with disbelief etched across her face. Beside her Minerva was practically glowing at finding a DADA professor.   
  
When can you star, Miss Wright--or should I say Professor Wright? Albus winked at her and suddenly the biggest grin spread across Meaghan's face. She'd found a job...  
  
Today, I can start today. She said firmly, a smile in her eyes and Albus nodded and turned toward Minerva.  
  
Show her to her rooms, would you Minerva? There will be a staff meeting tonight at seven, make sure to be there, Professors. Albus said and smiled at them as they left the office. Minerva was smiling at Meaghan, whose smile finally left her face.   
  
Thanks, Professor. I really appreciate what you did, I think you just saved my butt. Meaghan said, Minerva colored a moment before she nodded and shrugged.  
  
It was nothing, we just needed a DADA teacher, and I just happened to over hear you, could have happened to anyone. Meaghan laughed at that.  
  
People tell me Gryffindor's are brave, but they never said they were meek too! Meaghan said, grinning at the chuckling teacher.   
  
I suppose we all are on rare conditions, well except the Hufflepuffs, they're always meek. McGonagall said with a thought, looking up toward the ceiling. Meaghan's grin took place on her face.  
  
Are you saying that Slytherin's are meek? Meaghan asked slyly, Minerva's shocked face said that she hadn't thought of that.  
  
All right, let me rephrase that, Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's show meekness on rare conditions. Minerva said with a hearty laugh, they paused at a painting of a dragon, who flew through the air, a small dot flew neck to it. Here you are, the passwords Pickle Sticks,' don't ask, Albus made it up.  
  
All right, thanks for everything, professor. Meaghan said with a small smile. Minerva gave the smile back and patted her shoulder.  
  
It's Minerva, Miss Wright.  
  
It's Meg, Minerva. The two smiled at each other and Meaghan entered her rooms.  
  
Author's Note: Well...the next chapter will have more of the characters you know, and it won't just be Meaghan and her problems...well it will be, but none of those people that you don't know. Tell me if you like Brooke and Dawn! I like Dawn, personally, she's nifty.  
  
**Next Chapter:** **Enemies of the Past**


End file.
